


Mending Relationship

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feminization, Genderswap, M/M, Role Reversal, TF, TG, female to male, masculinization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Feeling undermined by her boyfriend's possessiveness, a young woman decides to deal with the problem by taking charge and making sure he'll never worry about other boys hitting on her.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Mending Relationship

“I want you to stop seeing him.”

That was what her boyfriend had told her that night. It was something that she had heard a lot, and something that she frankly had grown really tired of. After all, it wasn’t right for somebody like him to tell her who she had to meet and who she had to ignore. It really wasn’t right.

And yet here she was, rummaging through her goods, sighing melancholically. She remembered how red he had gotten in the face after she told him in no uncertain terms that she wasn’t going to listen to him. He had stormed out, upset that he didn’t get his way…

“Honestly, how did he think I’d go along with that? We’ve been best friends since kindergarten. There’s no way I’m gonna leave him.” The young woman, Amanda, sighed as she lifted a book out of one of the dusty boxes that she had stuffed away in the attic.

Back when he was even less agreeable, she had decided that enough was enough. And she wanted to grow a bit of a backbone. So she started studying how to cast black magics. Just in case he ever went over the line.

Eventually, she got through to him. But she didn’t throw away her supplies. She’d be an idiot if she did that. Instead, she just stuffed them in the same box she kept her childhood memories. And as she pulled out the single book where she had recorded all of the spells she had put together, a bright light shone in her eyes.

This time, it really was the final straw. The fact he’d try and get between the two of them and force an ultimatum was enough to make her break out this thing, despite the fact that she was clearly out of practice.

But, despite that, she’d probably manage to get him to see things her way. After all, he only acted like a brat because he thought that he was inferior to everyone else around him. A violent inferiority complex that needed to be nipped in the bud before it could get any worse.

Now, she just had to get him to listen to her for a few seconds.

\---

“David, honey. We need to talk.”

Amanda said, as she gently brushed her hair behind her head while resting one elbow on the cover of the book. All while looking straight towards the young man she reluctantly called a boyfriend…

“I’m not listening unless you tell me you’re never talking to Simon again. I was very clear when we talked about this last time. I can’t have you looking at him the same way you look at me.” David, her boyfriend, stood with his back turned towards her. His rugged back muscles brushing against his shirt, something he had grown very proud of after training hard enough to make all of those pop.

The young woman sighed and rubbed her hand through her hair a little more. He really was difficult. Why hadn’t she turned him into a frog or something already, considering the tantrums he threw whenever she acted independant?

“I won’t talk to Simon again. Now, would you please stop being a baby and look at me? We’re supposed to love each other, I can’t love you if you don’t look at me.” Amanda said, lying through her teeth to try and make him look straight at her.

It took a few moments before he finally turned around. Because he was stubborn enough to think that she wasn’t sincere. But after waiting for her to say something else, he turned to face her. All while staring straight at her eyes. “Good. Now, what’s for dinner?”

Of course he went straight for a different subject. No matter.

“I was just thinking of a new recipe, something that my Mom used to make. Here, why don’t you have a taste?” Amanda chimed, as the subtle glows runes filled the room. Magic was quick to pour around them, courtesy of all the preparations she had made for this exact moment.

David was none the wiser as he approached her, a strange look of confusion on his face. “You can give me a taste without making the food? I didn’t know you were a magician, honey.” He didn’t even pick up on anything suspicious. Content to just admire the girl that he really did love, even if his jealousy of everyone she involved herself with got a bit in the way of it.

“The right term is Witch, David. And yeah. You can have a taste alright.” She said, grinning as she got up from her chair and a couple of additional runes started to glow across the palm and back of her hand. The spell was ready, she just needed to touch the victim and…

Her hand fell on her boyfriend’s crotch, as she squeezed into the bulge in his jeans. It caused a slightly painful moan to echo out, as a shock poured through the young man and caused him to nearly fall over on the spot thanks to it.

“W-What was that? That wasn’t static electricity. What did you do, Amanda!?” Despite his naivity, he wasn’t stupid enough to not realize when something was dangerously wrong. Especially as he felt a new heat building within him, causing his cheeks to flush bright red.

She didn’t say a thing, preferring to just watch the process unfold. Especially as those clothes he wore, the usual wifebeater and jeans, were left rather unfitting on his quickly slimming frame.

David’s hips shrunk inward. His shoulders were forced to come closer, as the muscle on his body became soft and useless. His strength, the stuff that he had been taking good care of compared to a healthy relationship with his girlfriend, faded into nothing as he was left with a body that could be called beautiful on the surface, yet good for nothing more than showing off.

By the time the changes started to die down, he could barely fit in those clothes any more. He had even shrunk a few inches, putting him at around the same height as his girlfriend. “T-This isn’t funny, Amanda. Whatever you’re doing, please stop it…” He muttered, unsure how to feel about all of this.

“Really? You think you can tell me to stop, considering what you’ve done? No, David. I’m not going to listen to you from now on. Especially after you insulted Simon about his boyfriend.” Amanda shot back, arms folded over one another as she glared down at him.

Normally, her anger didn’t feel as intimidating as it did now. The fact that he was shorter probably helped on that front. “B-But… But Simon’s gay! Gays aren’t supposed to be hitting on girls, especially not my girlfriend!” He cried out, some of his usual brattiness still poking through despite the circumstances.

“You don’t get it, David. You really don’t. He’s a sweet man, and he’s always been doing his best to make me smile when he has the chance. In fact, since he’s gay, that has to be why he’s so sweet. Compared to a jerk like you. I think you know what that means.”

Amanda’s words were foreboding, but not nearly as much as when she started sliding that glowing hand along her body, channeling the spell that had feminized her boyfriend into herself. 

“W-Wait, you’re going to use that on yourself!?” The feminized man cried out, whimpering as he watched the confidence that oozed off her. All while his not-so-hidden length started tenting within his loose boxers, panting just from looking at her for longer than necessary…

She didn’t tell him what the spell actually was. It was meant to adjust the power dynamics within a relationship. Which meant that while it feminized him, it would do something drastic and appropriate to her in response.

Her clothes, which consisted of a simple sweater and a pair of jogging pants to keep herself nice and comfortable, felt a bit tight as she started outgrowing them. Both in terms of width and in terms of size.

A foot and a couple of inches quickly filled their way onto her body, as she slowly stretched. She stood much taller than her feminized boyfriend now, and the muscle that had replaced most of her soft skin helped that along. Granted, she wasn’t nearly as excessively muscled as he had been, more in a dignified and smooth manner. Like she had the look of a young model ready to star in an action flick.

Once she had grown big enough, the rest of the changes kicked in. Namely at her throat, and down below. She could feel her balls dropping and something tenting within her panties, before laughing a little as she felt the heat swelling within her. Oh yeah. She liked how this felt.

David looked at his girlfriend, who could really be called a boyfriend now that he was the most attractive man that he had ever seen, and… He couldn’t stop himself from having a boner. Both from how she looked, and…

Honestly, it wasn’t so bad being feminine. Nor was it bad to feel this warm around the person he loved. If it meant that she… He’d be with him more often, it was a price that he was willing to pay.

As he accepted his role in the relationship, the spell progressed a little further. After his hair quickly grew down to his hips, his wifebeater and his jeans morphed into a brand new outfit, a frilly dress that left nothing to the imagination. Whether it was because of the garishly bright white and pink colors, or because his now-frilly panties were just barely not covered by the skirt, it was hard to tell what brought somebody’s attention to all the naughty bits.

His boyfriend wasn’t far behind, way more accepting of the change than he had been. His hair grew down to his shoulders, just long enough to be considered ‘pretty’, while his conservative clothes were replaced with an open vest and a set of shorts that left his thighs exposed and kept the gaze on what was important, namely the thing hidden in between.

“That’s more like it. Now, what was that about Simon being gay, David?” Amanda grinned as he kneeled down to look into his boyfriend’s eyes, the subtle look of lust contained within.

David gasped and moaned, his panties tenting as he tried not to look directly at the hunk in front of him… But he couldn’t resist. Nor could he deny that he enjoyed this. His heart knew the truth.

“I… I’m sorry for making fun of Simon, Amanda-” He started talking, hoping to apologize.

Only to end up thrown over the dinner table, the dreamy man rubbing his bulge up against his panty-covered hole. “Try again, Princess.” He said, using a degrading nickname instead of the young crossdresser’s real one.

“B-But Amand-” David tried again, only to let out a sharp moan as he felt the powerful hand belonging to his boyfriend smacking him on one of his fat and near-exposed asscheeks, nearly causing tears to roll down his cheeks in surprise…

Amanda didn’t need to say a thing. If his Princess understood his role, he’d put two and two together and use the right word. After all, this was exactly the kind of behavior that he put on when the role were reversed.

“...D-Daddy, please…” The crossdressing youth muttered, his trembling rod squirming and dribbling small droplets of seed as he tried to keep himself from cumming right then and there…

That was what Daddy liked to hear. “That’s better, Princess. Here’s your reward.” He said, yanking those frilly panties down with one hand while unzipping his own pants, just so that he could whip out his meat and get started on that hole.

Moans quickly echoed through the kitchen, the two lovers getting locked in an intimate moment that would change their lives forever. Dynamics, and everything else on top of that.

With the cock serving as the last push he needed, David would never again show his jealousy towards anybody else. Buuuut…

He did ask if Simon could join in, and the two hunks could skewer him with their cocks now and then. All because the spell had left him a horny little femboy.

Amanda, of course, couldn’t be happier to see the two get along. And besides, it meant that he got to fuck him more often. It was a win win in his book.

Thus, the strained relationship mended. Through love, witchy spells and cock.


End file.
